Six Months Ago
by Random-Girl87
Summary: How Peter and Claire Really Met! Just a short one shot i had in mind. set before the season even starts.


**Just a cutsie little one-shot of my view of how Peter and Claire _really_ met. this should of been the way :P lol anyways i hope you like it. and to those reading Reunited Chapter 7 in is progress :) Review Please :)**

Six Months Ago

"Jackie, will you wait? Jeez talk about desperado for coffee!" Claire joked, trying to keep up with the co-captain cheerleader Jackie. She was her best friend, although sometimes she found herself questioning their friendship. They were so different and didn't really have anything in common. Jackie liked bitching, Claire liked smiling. Jackie liked drinking coffee whereas Claire preferred to pour it on Jackie's head. Jackie cackled.

"C'mon Claire, I need coffee. That loser of a school doesn't have any and I'm thirsty." She turned around to face Claire who had abruptly stopped. "I mean, do I look like the type of girl who belongs in a school of trash?" Claire didn't answer. Which was good because Jackie began heading into the coffee shop again, moaning and muttering underneath her breath about Melanie Tippleton's fake breasts. Claire rolled her eyes and followed her in, trying not to get squashed to death by the door that Jackie seemed oblivious to. And of course plain rude, not holding it open for her.

**--**

"He meant latte." Simone told the guy behind the counter then turned to face Peter, glaring at him. "For christ sakes Peter. How many times do I have to tell you? How do you go from Latte to Orange Lemonade?" Simone yelled, hysterically. Peter shrugged his shoulders and blushed. It wasn't that big a deal.

"Sorry, Simone. My minds been somewhere else. I just can't get over that drea-" Simone rolled her eyes and held up a hand, causing Peter to stop talking.

"Not interested Peter. Okay, you did not dream about the crash and if you did. Boo freaking Hoo. Get over it okay?" Peter stood motionless; he didn't think that kind of comment would come out of Simone's mouth. Boy, did he have her wrong.

"Sorry…" Peter repeated. He felt like that was all he ever did say to Simone these days. Ever since he found out about Isaac's drug use, Simone seemed to think that it was okay to be a bitch to him and quite frankly he was getting sick of it.

"Where the hell is my coffee?" Simone screeched causing half the customers and the workers to turn around and stare at her, shocked. Some two, teenagers also stopped midway after walking through the door. Simone turned around to glare at them all and then decided it was best to just whisper to Peter. "Peter, you still haven't told me why we're even in Texas!" She was getting quite frustrated with Peter at the moment. He would keep dazing off, forgetting their order. Maybe it would have been best to have just stayed in New York with Isaac. At least she could of just spent the whole time watching him to make sure he didn't start using again.

"Here you go. That will be 6 dollars please." Simone looked at Peter, expectantly. He dragged her all the way out here he could at least buy her coffee.

Peter handed over the money and grabbed the coffee, heading towards the door. The sooner he got out of this little place the better.

**--**

"Gawd, Like do people not know how to form a queue?" Jackie looked at Claire, waiting for an answer. Claire blushed; feeling embarrassed but somehow managed to put on a fake accent that she used around Jackie, most of her school days.

"Oh my, like yeah. Good grief, what has this world come to." She muttered, shaking her head and blowing on her nails a hand on her hip. Jackie smirked and headed her way to the counter ignoring the complaints of everyone else. "Jackie maybe we should wait behind like every-" Claire squealed as she felt a cup of coffee spill onto her cheerleading sweater. It seeped right through, scorching her body and causing her sweater to go a little see through.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" Someone said but she barely heard him, still concentrating on the stain that had formed on her top. 5 seconds ago, she had become a cheerleader and now this. Maybe it was a sign?

"God Peter, can you not do anything right?" Simone yelled as she stormed of in her heels getting some paper napkins. Jackie began yelling abusive and insulting words at this guy, Peter but Claire seemed oblivious to it all.

"Its okay." Claire said, somehow managing a smile for this clumsy guy. She looked up at him and was startled. He was gorgeous! A little out of her age range, she could tell but then who isn't? Claire couldn't take her eyes of him. Peter looked at her, well she was different. Beautiful, innocent and pure. Did he mention underage and a minor? Oh well, every guy looks don't they? He had a feeling she was different. Like she was meant for something big and special, just like he thought he was sometimes. She handed him, the now empty cup of coffee and he couldn't help but chuckle a little which caused her to do this little cutsie giggle thing that caused his stomach to clench or such.

"Sorry…" He repeated, yet again. Claire shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still on him.

"Its no big deal." Claire replied.

"Actually, yeah it is you big-" Claire placed her hand on Jackie's mouth, stopping her from insulting this guy any more then what she already had.

"Its fine, seriously." Peter was just about to say something before Simone arrived back on the scene.

"Well, it seems I collected these for nothing." Simone, somewhat whined. "Now, Peter when you've finished spilling my coffee over innocent little cheerleaders, can we be on our way please?" Simone sarcastically smiled at him. Peter nodded, blushing again. He began to walk away before he heard the young girl's woman's voice.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Claire called out.

"Peter." Peter turned to look at her and smiled, waiting for hers.

"I'm Claire." She grinned at him and watched him leave the shop. Having the feeling that she'd be seeing him again.

**Init Cute? :P**


End file.
